1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable satellite antenna, and more particularly, to a foldable satellite antenna having a compensating structure for compensating an opening in a dish reflector of the satellite antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite communication is distinguished by wide coverage and terrestrial interference avoidance, and is widely used in military, probe, and commercial communication services, such as satellite navigation, satellite voice broadcasting, and satellite television broadcasting. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional satellite antenna 10. The satellite antenna 10 includes a dish reflector 11, a connecting rod 12, a low noise block down-converter with feedhorn (hereafter called LNB) 13 and a pipe 15. A structure of the satellite antenna 10 is well known in the art, which is omitted herein. A structural specialty of the satellite antenna 10 is that the connecting rod 12 is able to be inserted through an opening of the dish reflector 11 to penetrate the dish reflector 11, which enhances a combinative stability between the dish reflector 11 and the connecting rod 12.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is an enlarged side view of the satellite antenna 10 in a dashed line shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, although the combinative stability between the dish reflector 11 and the connecting rod 12 is enhanced via penetrating the dish reflector 11 by the connecting rod 12, the connecting rod 12 may interfere with the dish reflector 11 if the connecting rod 12 is folded around the dish reflector 11. In addition, a volume of the satellite antenna 10 is quite large when it is completely assembled, therefore the satellite antenna 10 is packaged piecemeal for a single package in order to save packaging materials and delivery spaces. In such a situation, an operator for satellite installation has to assemble the satellite antenna 10 by piecemeal since the satellite antenna 10 cannot be partially or completely assembled in the production lines, which increases installation procedures and workload of the operator and cannot satisfy a requirement of quick installation for customers.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the prior art to satisfy the requirements of quick installation, saving packaging materials and delivery spaces.